


Project Realism

by citrusyghost



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: + Gyuhao BFFS, 96 line - Freeform, Alternate Universe - College/University, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Falling In Love, Feelings, Flirting, Fluff, M/M, Some Dumb Decisions, regular burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 17:11:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18815332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/citrusyghost/pseuds/citrusyghost
Summary: It is that very moment — Mingyu is being pulled away and catches sight of Wonwoo passing him with an amused grin — that he realises, he fucked up. He gets dragged past his best friend, who looks mortified. Minghao’s eyebrows are high on his forehead but all Mingyu can do is make a pathetic noise of defeat.You see, there was only one condition Jun had to agreeing to be Mingyu’s arm candy boyfriend for the night; and it was to not be in the same room as Jeon Wonwoo when it happened.





	Project Realism

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the fake dating au I've always wanted to write ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

The second Mingyu steps his freshly washed sneakers past the front door and into the house, the surface of his skin tingles with anticipation. There is nervousness alongside that anticipation. Also some fear.

Okay, a lot of fear.

He spent an hour or so exhausting every good outfit he thought he had until finally settling on T-shirt and jeans. He shouldn’t have to try too hard, right? The key to this was making it seem as natural as possible.

Yeah. Totally natural. Mingyu just needs to embody the essence of all that is natural. Relax his shoulders and calmly pass the third drunk student that’s shoved past him. He just has to do it like Jun.

Look at Jun. From behind, all Mingyu can see is the back of his head but the easy way the senior walks is blatant to see. There’s a confidence to his step and a spirit of _sureness_ that Mingyu feels is lacking in himself. He’s glad Jun agreed to come.

The cheap store lasers that had been haphazardly set up with masking tape to the ceiling, casts a manic halo around Jun’s perfectly styled hair. They dance about the ash brown in a crazed jitter and suddenly, Mingyu blanks. They’re really going to do it.

Here.

In the house party which date has been set for weeks.

“It’ll send a pretty clear message.” Minghao had said one of the nights he was lounging in Mingyu’s dorm. They had a lot of wine that evening but Mingyu remembers everything with utmost clarity. He remembers the surprisingly detailed plan his best friend babbled about with a twinkle in his eye.

And now, he is here to execute said plan.

With Wen Junhui, no less. Ridiculously handsome, dance major extraordinaire. Although not quite Mingyu’s height (he’s kind of an abnormality), Jun is dashingly tall. Long and lean, “toned in all the correct places and a force to be reckoned with.” Minghao had finished with a punctuating wave of his wine glass.

Just looking at Jun smiling at people as they crab-walk through this crowded hallway, Mingyu agrees. The senior has a kind of suave attraction that is subtle until it is full-blown in your face. It catches you off-guard then sweeps you off your feet and slow dances you into a—

“Mingyu, _Mingyu!_ ” Jun snaps a finger in front of Mingyu’s face and he jerks his head back in surprise. When they finally lock gazes, Jun narrows his eyes albeit teasing. “Are you freaking out? Don’t freak out.”

“W-what?” Mingyu mumbles quickly before laughing. “No I’m not.” He clears his throat. Him? Freak out? Psh. He was born for this.

Jun quirks a brow and almost immediately, Mingyu gives. “Okay, yes.” He wipes his now sweaty hands on his jeans. “I’m freaking out.”

“Want to have some drinks before we go find your witch?” Jun grins, sparkle in his eye. Mingyu’s hand flies up to Jun’s mouth so quickly he startles his senior. “Don’t say that she’ll come for you.” He darts his eyes around the crowd of unhearing, drunk students before looking back at Jun — panicked.

The senior peels Mingyu’s hand off his mouth and sets his brows in a determined line. Hand slamming onto Mingyu’s shoulder, Jun nods seriously. “Don’t be afraid. She is one girl and I am many men.”

“What?” Mingyu’s face twists in confusion.

“Your lips are chapped.” It’s like they’re not even having the same conversation. Jun reaches into his pocket and whips out a cherry flavoured lip balm. He offers it to Mingyu with an encouraging grin. “It’s tinted.” He says.

“Thanks…” Mingyu applies it quickly then hands it back. It really tastes like cherry.

“Now let’s go get some fuel.” Jun pockets his lip balm and throws his hand out towards Mingyu. Held out just in front of him, Mingyu blinks confused.

“It’s not going to hold itself.” The corner of Jun’s lip lifts in a teasing curve.

“Right.” Mingyu collects himself. He takes Jun’s hand, although awkwardly, and feels their fingers intertwine. He lets the senior lead him through the too-narrow hallway they were stood in. The music only gets louder as they near the heart of the party. On the way there they pass this large horizontal mirror and Mingyu watches himself pass with Jun.

They look _good._ Like, _hot._ Not to brag or anything but Mingyu is pretty damn good looking if he can say so himself. And Jun? Well, he’s _Jun_. Every guy and girl that has passed him has taken a double take. This will totally work. The nervousness in Mingyu’s chest elevates as he smiles at himself. If he passed himself down this hall to see himself attached to Jun, he’d believe it.

“ _Xiao ba!_ ” Jun’s chirpy voice draws Mingyu’s attention to the front. Dark, effortless mullet. Loose shirt under his black, leather jacket. It looks like Mingyu’s best friend in the whole wide world. A relieved and silly smile pulls on his face.

“ _Hyung_ ,” Minghao makes a face at the affectionate nickname. He’s told Mingyu before that it’s strange to hear it from Jun. That it meant _little eight_ and Jun calling anyone but himself little was weird. Mingyu had laughed.

Minghao peers over to lock eyes with Mingyu. “I thought you weren’t coming.” He raises his brows before embracing Mingyu is an easy hug. He even ruffles Mingyu’s hair before pulling away.

“He wasn’t gona,” Jun grins. “not alone anyway.”

“I would have come with you.” Minghao tilts his head at Mingyu, uncomprehending. Both friends blink at each other. Mingyu, making movements with his eyes to where his hand is linked with Jun and Minghao following _slowly_.

An interesting array of emotions cycle through Minghao’s face. First confusion, then a blank of space, then realisation. Now he just looks baffled — incredulous. “I was joking!” He exclaims.

“You were?” Mingyu drops his jaw in horror. He was _joking?_

Minghao slaps a hand over his face and Mingyu panics. Jun looks unfazed. He’s stolen some random passerby’s cup of mystery alcohol and is downing it.

“But you said!” Mingyu blurts before Minghao slaps two hands on either side of his best friend’s face. He looks Mingyu straight in the eye and says, “just tell her, it’s easier!”

“It’s not easier!” Mingyu groans. “And! I did tell her! She said no! This is a great idea. You came up with it, you always have great ideas. Sure you were drunk when you suggested it but it’s still a great idea!”  

“She rejected your break up?” Minghao’s eyebrows do a funny dance. All this and Jun has now leaned his body on the wall next to him to watch the two with vested interest.

“And my break up letter. And my break up text. Also when I told her in the car.” Mingyu blurts miserably.

Minghao makes an unimpressed face and Mingyu hopes to god it isn’t directed at him. He really tried. The girl is just tenacious. She won’t let him go. Mingyu wants to be free!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

“I needed a plan.” Mingyu reasons, grabbing onto Minghao’s jacket with desperation.

“I’m the plan.” Jun pipes in cheerily.

Minghao turns to the senior with a disbelief. “How could you think this would be a good idea?” Then he corrects himself. “How could I think you _wouldn’t_ think this was a good idea.” He groans. “Aren’t you guys just complicating things?”

Jun raises his now-empty plastic cup with a grin. “We just have to hold hands and kiss. Seoji sees it, gets the picture, leaves Mingyu alone. Easy.”

Minghao whips back around to Mingyu. “You want to kiss him?” He asks, voice raising a little higher.

In all honestly, Mingyu’s not thought too hard about it. His brain just powered through to the most desirable outcome this could bring. If kissing Jun was going to buy his freedom, why not?

“Y-Yes?”

His reply has Minghao’s hands smacking his cheeks once.

“Ow!” Mingyu gasps.

“Okay.” Minghao inhales. Mingyu sees the exact moment his cautiousness gives in to his playful side. “What are you guys going to do then?”

“Kiss.” Jun and Mingyu supply.

Minghao scoffs. “I could kiss anyone in this house and it would mean nothing. Didn’t you come with a plan? What are you guys going to _do?_ ”

When neither of them say anything, Minghao rolls his eyes. He unlinks their awkward hands and stuffs Jun’s into Mingyu’s back pocket. Mingyu yelps.

“W-what are you doing?” He squeaks. He can feel Jun’s hand on his ass and he’s not sure about how that makes him feel.

“Making you look more convincing,” Minghao clicks his tongue at the obvious. He pushes Mingyu closer to Jun and when he notes how uncomfortable Mingyu looks, he suggests, “ _or_ you could put your hand in his back pocket.”

“Can’t we just hold hands?” Mingyu laughs nervously.

“How are you going to kiss him if you can’t even do this.”

Jun pulls his hand out to stuff it into the _other_ pocket and Mingyu jumps again. “It’ll be fine. He just needs some juice.” Jun encourages.

“Here,” Minghao pulls a hip flask from his jacket. “Down it. You’re stronger than this, Gyu.”

Mingyu takes a swig from the flask and nods. “I’m stronger than this.”

“You will defeat her.” Jun nods.

“I will defeat her.” Mingyu parrots.

“Oh _shit,_ ” Minghao breathes, “she’s coming. 2 o’clock.”

“Now or never lover boy.” Jun pulls Mingyu towards him. 

The room spins. Mingyu’s heart is pounding like a mad thing in his chest. Nervousness, anxiety, panic what have you. It’s all swirling in his gut like 1000 spin on laundry day. From the corner of his eye he sees Minghao nod at him as encouragingly as he can. God, is this a bad idea?

Almost everyone who’s _anyone_ is at this party. Mingyu thinks he sees a striking head of platinum blonde in the crowd. The final years are here too. Will he regret this? Is it too late to be asking that question?

Fuck it’s too late. He just locked eyes with Seoji. She looks pissed.

Mingyu grabs Jun’s waist and pushes him against the wall. They knock a few people on the way and gets shouted at but Mingyu’s is too nervous to care. Are people staring? That’s a good thing, right?

“Oppa!” Seoji calls, loud and chirpy.

It takes all of his strength not to turn and respond. The first time he didn’t respond to her in a public setting, he got shit for weeks after. Conditioning is a powerful thing. So powerful that Mingyu’s gut drops in dread realising his act of defiance. Why is he so scared anyway? She can’t do anything to him. ….right?

Jun blinks at Mingyu before breaking into an easy grin. “She’s reaching in four, three, two —“ Jun counts.

Mingyu’s brain blanks as he grabs Jun’s face and leans in. Contact is what he expects and contact is what he gets, just not in the way he was expecting.

A hand jams itself in-between their lips and shoves Mingyu’s face off. Who the— Mingyu shakes his head, confused as ever when he realises it was Jun himself. The senior stands pressed with his back against the wall, frozen stiff like a floorboard.

“ _Hyung,_ ” Mingyu whispers desperately, “what are you doing??”

Oh my god. Oh my god. Oh my god.

Jun isn’t responding. He’s staring straight ahead like he’s possessed. Possessed by the spirit of breaking promises, he is!!!!!!!! Is it that hard just to kiss him!!!!!!!

Seoji is here. Mingyu can smell the perfume she made him buy her wafting into range.

“I didn’t know you arrived.” Her voice comes. “You didn’t text me.” Despite the sweet smile on her face, Mingyu knows he’s dead. She grabs his arm and runs her hand down to hold his. “Let’s go, the rest are outside playing drinking games.”

“I- I’m here with Jun hyung.” He blurts, pulling his hand away from her.

The girl, despite being small, arrows a glare so powerful that Mingyu shrinks backwards. It was only towards the end of the third month that this side to her really came out. From then on it was like a slippery slope down a miserable road that Mingyu is trying very hard to get out of!!!!!!!! Help!!!!!!!

“O-kay.” She enunciates clearly before flickering a gaze at Jun, “you come too, sunbae.”

When Jun doesn’t react to her, Mingyu protests in the smallest voice. “No, we’re here together.”

Seoji makes a weirded out face before her eyes draw to Mingyu’s hand on Jun’s waist. It is a moment of reckoning.

Suddenly Jun reactivates. He clears his throat and throws an arm over Mingyu. But he does it like a mechanical robot. Like a ball-jointed Ken doll with limited functions. Where’s the charming senior he came here with gone to????? Mingyu shoots messages of disappointment and utter disbelief at him with his eyes. _Really hyung!!!!!!!_  

“What?” Seoji laughs, “don’t be stupid.” Then she grabs Mingyu’s arm, prying him from Jun’s awkward hold to pull him towards the back.

It is that very moment — Mingyu is being pulled away and catches sight of Wonwoo passing him with an amused grin — that he realises, he fucked up. He gets dragged past his best friend who looks mortified. Minghao’s eyebrows are high on his forehead but all Mingyu can do is make a pathetic noise of defeat.

You see, there was only one condition Jun had to agreeing to be Mingyu’s arm candy boyfriend for the night; and it was to not be in the same room as Jeon Wonwoo when it happened.

 

* * *

 

 

“You guys tried what?” Soonyoung cackles so hard he almost falls off his beanbag. Minghao has to throw out a hand to catch the guy before he tumbles to the floor.

“It’s not funny.” Mingyu sinks miserably into his seat. “Jun hyung stuck his hand in my face and it was very embarrassing. Seoji didn’t even take me seriously. She made me take selfies with her and now it’s all over her social media.”

“Just say no!” Minghao groans. “You can’t keep doing whatever she wants. You don’t even _want_ to.”

“Wait — why did Juni change his mind?” Soonyoung wheezes — obviously still stuck on the _fun_ part of this episode. “Sounds like he was up for it at the start.”

“He’s still up for it.” Mingyu grumbles, scratching his neck as he recalls Jun’s heartfelt apology. “but I’m having second thoughts about this situation.”

“About time.” Minghao nudges his socked foot against his best friend in an attempt to comfort him. “Just stop responding. You’ve said everything there is to say. You’re sending mixed signals by going along with what she wants. You know that right?”

“Have you _seen_ her?” Mingyu gasps, “she will strangle me in my sleep if I don’t hold her bag.”

“Why did you date her again?” Soonyoung questions.

“Long story.” Both Mingyu and Minghao say at the same time

Soonyoung quirks an interested brow but the younger guys don’t make to elaborate. “ _Okay_ then,”  He grins. “Back to Juni.”

“He’s got a weakness.” Mingyu says with zero enthusiasm. “And I didn’t see the weakness walk right into the room.”

“Wonwoo?”

Mingyu snaps his head up in horror. Jun told him not to tell anyone! How does Soonyoung know? Oh. _Oh fuck. He_ just told Soonyoung with his face.

The dance senior’s curves into a scandalised smile.

“Wait—“ Mingyu gasps.

Soonyoung holds up a hand. “There are no secrets between us 96’liners.”

“You knew?” Minghao tilts his head. Mingyu watches the pair exchange a look.

“No.” Soonyoung dares to grin, “but it makes sense.”

“None of this is helping me.” Mingyu reminds them with a desperate whine. He still has a problem. That problem is now really pissed at him and he woke up this morning to some very angry messages that he hasn’t opened. This is actually the worst.

“Ok, ok.” Soonyoung leans forward, elbows on his knees. “I got an idea.”

“Yes, help him.” Minghao waves a hand.

“Jun as a bust. He’s got a weakness. That was a bad idea. Shit idea. Who came up with that?” Soonyoung makes a sound to ridicule. Mingyu shoots a look at Minghao who deflects it by saying, “I was drunk and joking. And to be fair, I didn’t think Mingyu would actually try.”

Soonyoung clicks his tongue and shoves Mingyu at the shoulder. “Really?”

“Yeah, tell him.” Minghao nods. Mingyu glares at him. Now it just feels like he’s being ganged up against. Hasn’t he had enough trouble! Mingyu makes a miserable face.

“Listen,” Soonyoung presses his face close. In his eyes a determined fire as he says, “What you need is to find someone who doesn’t _have_ a weakness.”

“No!” Minghao exclaims, slapping Soonyoung’s arm. The senior ignores him in favour of nodding at Mingyu.

“ _Oh_.” Mingyu‘s mouth makes a little ‘O’.

“And,” Soonyoung holds a finger up, “you need someone _not_ like Juni. Juni already likes someone and it’s not you. At some point it’s going to show.” he makes a contemplative noise. “How do I put this? You need realism. You need believability.”  

“Jun hyung is a lot.” Minghao offers where he looks like he’s reconsidering this entire meeting.

“Yes,” Soonyoung points at him, “it’s not a bad thing. Just in this situation, it is. He draws attention. You don’t want attention!”

“I don’t?” Mingyu breathes.

“You don’t. You want what any normal University relationship looks like. You want domesticity and you want sleepovers. You want _realism._ ” Soonyoung emphasises the last word. “You plus Juni looks like the two of you are about to bust down a catwalk and that’s too much, man.”

Mingyu makes a face before turning to Minghao. “Wana fake date me?”

His best friend snorts, “no.”

“You didn’t even pause to consider!!!!” Mingyu accuses. “Just a month. A month is real enough, right?”

“I say about three to four months.” Soonyoung shrugs as if he’s not planting the worst idea into Mingyu’s head. “Or however long it takes to look convincing.”

“I don’t have anyone I can fake date for three to four months.” Mingyu slumps dejectedly.

“Again,” Minghao sighs, “just block her.”

“Fake dating is easier.” Soonyoung shushes him, “saying no is hard, Minghao. You don’t live like the rest of us common folk.”

Minghao shoots him an unimpressed face. “Mingyu already said no.”  But Soonyoung is back on his plan.

“You need someone with enough time on their hands to spend with you. But not someone with _too_ much time. You don’t want to look clingy. You want to project the perfect, most wholesome relationship that will make this girl back off for real.”

“You’ve thought about this a lot in the twenty minutes we’ve been here.” Minghao comments.

Soonyoung grins. “That’s because I have the perfect candidate in mind.”

 

* * *

 

 

Wonwoo is sat in the library, laptop before him and notes sprawled around him when Mingyu stumbles into the chair opposite him. He makes so much noise that the librarian walks over to shush him.

Ears burning a shy red, Mingyu bows his head multiple times as he mumbles equal amounts of apologies.  He gets let off with a click of a tongue and a warning.

Only when the coast is clear does Mingyu turn back to him. Brows slanting down in his classic puppy-dog style. “ _Hyung._ ”

“Mmm.” Wonwoo makes a soft sound 

“I need to ask you something.”

“You walked all the way here from your elective to ask me something?” Wonwoo directs his gaze back to his work. “You could have just called me.”

“No I wanted to ask you in person,” Mingyu leans forward on the table. His chair makes a loud squeak as he does and Wonwoo cringes. He hopes the librarian is back at her seat, far from where they are.

“Are you in some kind of trouble?”

“Oh god. Yes. The biggest trouble.”

Wonwoo lowers his laptop screen. Okay, now Mingyu has his attention. Does he need Wonwoo to draft him _another_ apology letter? What did he break this time?

“Does Jihoon hyung still hate me?” Mingyu blurts to Wonwoo’s surprise.

“What?” He coughs a laugh.

“Does  Jihoon hyung still hate me?” Mingyu repeats dejectedly like he took Wonwoo’s reaction as a yes. His body is very quickly melting into the chair — a full embodiment of his sad.

Wonwoo heard him the first time. His ‘what’ was mostly rhetorical. Where is this even coming from? “What makes you think he hated you in the first place?”

The face that Mingyu makes is so pathetic, Wonwoo’s fingers itch to pet his head. Mingyu is big but really, he is small. 

“I don’t know...” Mingyu slumps. “It’s just a feeling.”

Wonwoo shakes his head. “He doesn’t.”

At that, Mingyu’s face lights up like the goddamn sun. “Really?” He leans so far onto the table that it’s begun to tilt towards Wonwoo. Again, like an excited puppy. Wonwoo pushes the table back down and makes a warning face. Mingyu settles back into his seat with a sheepish grin.

“Yeah.” Wonwoo laughs. “I mean, I’m pretty sure.” He confirms. _Can anyone even hate you, Mingyu?_

His junior sighs with obvious relief.

“Why?” Wonwoo asks, curiosity peaked. He watches Mingyu rub a hand against his own chest in small soothing circles before he leans back forward to ask: “So do you think he will fake date me for three to four months?”

 

* * *

 

Soonyoung hovering around his studio usually meant something was up. But today, Jihoon has a pounding headache and he can’t be bothered to ask. He ignores his best friend as Soonyoung picks at things on his desk.

He fiddles with Jihoon’s stationery, his notebook, his spare mouse— he even takes a sip of Jihoon’s coke. It’s a whole half hour of him just _hovering_ that Jihoon finally swings around in his chair to ask, “what?”

“What?” Soonyoung’s eyes widen in surprise. How dare he look so surprised? He’s been nothing but a silent nuisance.

“What?” Jihoon repeats but with more intonation.

Soonyoung blinks. “Nothing.” He shakes his head quickly, grin on his face. His eyes flickers to Jihoon’s phone for a split second that Jihoon catches. Now his suspicion only amplifies. 

Jihoon narrows his eyes. “Why are you hovering around me? Don’t you have somewhere to be? Dance studio maybe?”

“I’m spending _time_ with you.” Soonyoung gasps like he’s offended.

“Yes, but why?” Jihoon wheels his chair forward to corner him. “What do you want?” If this is about recording another round of chubby bunny, Jihoon is going to have to most firmly decline. Contrary to popular belief, Soonyoung’s mouth is decidedly _small_ and having to watch him stuff copious amounts of marshmallows into his mouth is more painful than it is funny.

“Why do I have to want something from you?” Soonyoung defends, “can’t I just want to hang?”

“Of course you can. You hang here all the time.” Jihoon leans forward as Soonyoung leans back. “But today you want something and I know it.”

The guilty laugh that leaves Soonyoung’s lips makes Jihoon jerk his head forward. “Spit it out.”

“Okay, okay.” Soonyoung throws both his hands out in surrender. He drops himself onto the comfy couch by the corner and smirks. “When’s the last time you went on a date?”

Jihoon blanks. What.

The enthusiasm on Soonyoung’s face sends a bunch of warning signals through his brain. Whatever the guy has in mind, it’s a bad idea. Also, why is his love life suddenly in question?

“No.” Jihoon swings back around on his chair and back to his desk.

“That’s not what I asked! I haven’t even asked!”

“My answer is no.”

“Eight months? Wait, no.”

Jihoon rubs at his temples. He can _hear_ Soonyoung counting with his goddamn fingers.

“A year?!?!?!” His best friend almost shouts.

“I said no.” Jihoon waves a dismissive hand. He doesn’t even bother to turn around again.

“You spend too much time by yourself.” Soonyoung insists. “I think this is a fantastic opportunity for you to experience love.”

“And what makes you think I haven’t experienced love.” Jihoon clicks his tongue. He hasn’t. At least not the kind Soonyoung is insinuating he _try._ But Soonyoung doesn’t have to know that.

“Oh my god.” Soonyoung gasps, “have you been dating someone behind my back?”

Jihoon snorts. He hasn’t, obviously. Not like he even really leaves this studio. He goes to the gym, studio and dorm. The three constants in his life. Stability. Routine. Good stuff.

Blind dates? Bad stuff. Blind dates set up by Soonyoung? Even worse stuff.

“Oh _shit,_ ” Soonyoung groans. “Okay I need to tell Mingyu this won’t work. When did you even start dating someone? God, nobody ever tells me anything!”

Jihoon stills. The pounding headache that’s been plaguing him pauses for a second, like as if it too, is surprised. Mingyu? _Kim Mingyu?_ What the fuck is Soonyoung talking about? Wasn’t this the beginning of yet another ‘hey Hoon let’s set you up some time’ conversation?

All of those conversations usually involve random people that Jihoon doesn’t know and Soonyoung just happens to be happily acquainted. They _don’t_ involve freakishly tall, golden and bronzed communications major: Kim Mingyu.

“What are you even talking about?” Jihoon swings around on his chair to frown. Soonyoung is already on his phone, typing away with a disappointed pout to his mouth.

“He’s looking for someone to fake date him for three to four months to get rid of his shitty ex and I told him that you were perfect for the job.”

“Why would you tell him that?” The world’s leave Jihoon’s mouth sounding calm and even a little reprimanding which is a laugh — because he feels anything but calm.

Soonyoung shoots an accusing look at Jihoon, which Jihoon doesn’t think he deserves. Then he groans, “because my best friend didn’t even tell me he’s dating someone!!! You suck by the way.”

 

* * *

 

“But you’re not dating anyone.” Wonwoo raises his coffee to his lips, amused as ever.

Jihoon clicks his tongue. “I could be.”

Wonwoo laughs — a deep throaty ‘HAHA’ that has Jihoon flicking a pen at him in offence. He lifts his hands in a half-hearted apology. Watching his flatmate sport an uncharacteristic flush is more fun than Wonwoo was expecting it to be.

“Why do I get the feeling you know about this already?” Jihoon accuses as he snatches an unopened can of coke from the fridge.

“Soonyoung told me.” Wonwoo admits, grin on his face. It was really Soonyoung yelling at him excitedly and incoherently until Wonwoo insisted he slow the fuck down. All in all, it’s been a very entertaining day.

“Before he told me?” Jihoon scowls, “traitor.”

Wonwoo chuckles. “How long till you tell him you’re not actually dating anyone?”

“Long enough for him to suffer.”

“You know, Mingyu asked me if you still hate him.” Wonwoo leans back into his seat and eyes his friend. Jihoon has frozen behind their kitchen counter. How curious.

Frown on his face, Jihoon flickers his gaze at Wonwoo. 

“What did you say?” He asks stiffly.

Wonwoo shrugs, “I said yeah you do.” 

The horrified look Jihoon’s face morphs into spreads a devious grin on Wonwoo’s face — Which Jihoon catches and proceeds to scowl at him. Making Wonwoo laugh again.

“Fuck off.” Jihoon bites.

“This is one heck of a crush, Hoon.”

“For fucks sake,” Jihoon groans, “let it go.”

“I thought you were over it.” Wonwoo raises his eyebrows.

“There’s nothing to get over.” Jihoon rolls his eyes before having the gall to add, “since it was nothing to begin with.”

“Sure.” Wonwoo reaches for his phone. “You know what. Maybe Soonyoung is right. You should date Mingyu. Help you accelerate this… getting over you’re doing so well at.”

Jihoon is small but the guy is fast. He flips over the fucking kitchen counter and wrestles Wonwoo’s phone out of his hands before he can do much as _open message._

“I will end you, Jeon Wonwoo.” He threatens. 

It doesn’t have much power since his ears are singed red. Wonwoo is cackling on the floor where they’ve tumbled onto. He kicks at Jihoon and his flatmate kicks him back. They tousle before Wonwoo gives up. Jihoon pumps iron at the gym and the odds are stacked most unfairly against him. He laughs and rolls away in defeat until they’re lying next to each other.

The silence that follows feels like a compilation of all of Jihoon’s anxiety so Wonwoo assures him softly. “I didn’t tell anyone.”

Jihoon runs a cool hand through his hair before turning to face him. “I know.”

Wonwoo smiles at him and turns his head to the ceiling. “It’s not that bad an idea.”

“It’s a fucking terrible idea.” Jihoon mumbles, “it’s the start of every complicated relationship.”

 _That’s fair_ , Wonwoo thinks. But he says something else. “But it’ll be a start.”

He feels Jihoon’s stare on him and he continues. “Might as well channel all of those feelings you have into helping him. He’s in a bit of a difficult spot. Unrelenting ex and all.”

“My feelings are channeled elsewhere.”

Wonwoo turns his head towards his friend. “You just admitted to it.”

“ _Really_?” Jihoon makes a face.

Wonwoo laughs. Then he diverts. “Surely you’ve exhausted songwriting.”

“Love songs makes the world go round, Wonwoo.”

“God if only everyone could hear the cheesy shit you say.”

“You have the privilege.” Jihoon huffs a laugh. His face is red when he turns it away from Wonwoo. Wonwoo truly does. He won’t embarrass him by saying so, but Jihoon is quite possibly one of the most romantic people he knows. It’s just that no one ever gets to see it.

“But really.” Wonwoo lifts his head to rest it on his hand. “If you won’t do it for yourself, do it for me.”

Jihoon lifts his head in confusion. “What do you get out of this?”

“If you don’t date him, he’s going to ask Jun again.” Wonwoo locks eyes with him.

First, Jihoon’s brows furrow. Then realisation flashes in his eyes and he drops back to the floor with a tired groan.

“You’re really something.” He says.

Wonwoo grins.

 

* * *

 

 

After the nth time Mingyu’s phone pings, Minghao ups and snatches it from his best friend’s bedside table. How are they supposed to study when the damn thing rings every three seconds. So help him, he is going to march to this girl’s house and give her a piece of his mind.

“Don’t open it!!!!” Mingyu cries, flailing from his chair. “She’ll know!!!!”

Minghao clicks his tongue. Watch him open it and tell her off. He glares at the screen just as Mingyu scrambles to his side.

“You still have _last seen_ on?” Minghao asks, incredulous. It literally common sense to turn off _last seen_. Even if you don’t have a crazy ex on your tail. It’s just for sanity sake, you know?

There are too many messages from Seoji.

And then two messages from others.

 

**Soonyoung hyung (8:09PM)**

_I fucked up. Jihoon is dating someone. I’ll think of someone else for you!! Don’t worry about it man. We can fix this._

**Wonwoo hyung (9:17PM)**

_Jihoon will agree to fake date you if you offer him something back in exchange._

_Oh and he’s not dating anyone. Soonyoung just freaked out over nothing._

Minghao lifts his gaze to Mingyu and they both exchange a look. Sounds… viable? Mingyu looks like he’s just been offered the solution to all his problems but Minghao is still stuck on ‘offer him something back in change.’

In his mind, he’s running through what he knows of Jihoon. Not much really, other than the fact he’s a genius music major with more accolades under his belt than some professionals. He’s seen him before, since he hangs out with Soonyoung often. But the guy doesn’t give much away to what he’s really like.

And then there’s Wonwoo. Mingyu looks up to him like a brother and rightfully so, since they might as well be. They grew up together in the same neighbourhood and have always been close. Which is why, Minghao knows, he’s not as simple as he looks. That soft brown hair and low key aura he has often hides how brilliant a mind he has. Minghao has seen that brilliant mind in action. Both in strategy video games and in real life. Something about Wonwoo’s messages makes Minghao think there’s more to this.

But perhaps he’s looking too much into it. Soonyoung and Jun are friends with them so, they can’t be half bad. Since the relief on Mingyu’s face is evidence enough he’s going to give this a shot, Minghao asks the important questions.

“What do you have to offer?” He quirks a brow — dragging his gaze from his best friend’s head of soft, fluffy hair, down his well built frame to his toes wriggling on the floor.

Mingyu shrugs happily, grinning so wide his canine peek through. “Whatever he wants.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Feedback is appreciated and savoured.
> 
> Talk to me on [ twt](https://twitter.com/spicychoi) or [ cc](https://curiouscat.me/citrusyghost) ꈍᴗꈍ


End file.
